Rain
by Chanel101
Summary: Carmen Smith grows up thinking that her best friend's Mark and Glenn have died. Only later on in life she begins experiencing things that tell her otherwise...
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own any names from the WWE! Thank you!**

**Introduction**

The soft sound of rain played in the background, hitting the windows as I sat in front of my vanity mirror brushing my long light brown hair.

"Carmen darling, are you ready to go yet?" said my foster father.

"I will be in just a second, just give me a few more minutes please?"

My foster father nodded his head and stepped back out of my bedroom.

My name is Carmen Renee Smith. My story began on the morning of March 23, 1980. I was a thirteen year old girl who lived in what I thought to be happiness. My parents had died when I was born and I was adopted by a man named Paul Bearer. He took me to this town called Summerville where I soon grew up to become a pretty young lady. I was smart too, constantly bringing home straight A's on my report card, getting rewards for good attendance, and I made lots of friends.

All of my friends were special to me, but none were as special as the two boys I met when I went to Paul's job with him one day. Up until then I had no idea that Paul worked as an embalmer at the local funeral home. I was creeped out at first, but then some woman with long black hair and a creepy smile put me in a room with the two boys.

"Oh great just what we need…the future prom queen," said the older of the two boys. He had long reddish brown hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and piecing green eyes. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Awe leave her alone Mark, she's cool." Said the younger brother. He looked a lot like his brother only his hair was dark brown and he had bluish green eyes.

Mark shrugged, "whatever…I bet she doesn't even know our names as popular she is."

I smiled, "Well obviously your name is Mark."

He rolled his eyes and then turned to stare out the window. I then turned my attention to his younger brother. I tried to think of what his name was and came up with the answer once I remembered that he was in my class.

"Your name is Glenn,"

His eyes widened as a smile crept across his face, "So you do notice me after all!"

I smiled, "Well of course, you guys go to my school."

Glenn nodded, "Yep, now what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking."

I sat down in a chair next to Glenn, "Well do you guys know Paul?"

Mark looked back at me with a look of utter dislike, "Yea we know him why?"

"He's my foster father. He adopted me when I was a baby,"

Mark glared at Glenn who glared back at him. "That must suck then…"

"Why? He treats me like a little princess." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't that what you are?" Glenn asked.

I looked at him a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"Oh please you know exactly what we mean…"

"I'm not that type of girl honestly. I have done some pretty destructive things for a girl."

Mark lifted an eyebrow, "Tell me…"

The three of us had talked for hours about fun yet dangerous things we had done while growing up. I even learned that Mark actually lived here in the funeral home. Glenn was sort of like his brother but they weren't really related. The woman that had showed me to this room was Mark's mother. Apparently Glenn's mother left him on the doorstep of the funeral home when Mark was three. I felt really bad for him, but Mark being the tough older one, told him to suck it up.

I soon became a frequent visitor at the funeral home. I would go home and do my homework and then make my way over to the funeral home to visit them. Things seemed very awesome between us…until one tragic day.

I had gone to the funeral home to visit them one Friday afternoon. Paul didn't have to come to work until later so I went ahead without him. The place was kind of quiet when I got there which was very odd even though it was a funeral home. I went to the boys' room but there wasn't anyone in there. I looked all around until I heard voices coming from the basement. I couldn't completely make out what was being said, but before I knew it…there was an explosion. My little body was sent flying out of a window and I struck the cement driveway. I was falling unconscious, but not before hearing a voice saying…"What have you done? What have you done?"

I woke up in the hospital to the sound of Paul's voice. He embraced me tightly and asked me if I was alright.

"I'm ok I guess…what happened?"

He looked back at a police officer who stepped forward and explained to me that Glenn's mother had been killed in the fire.

"What about Mark and Glenn? Are they alright?"

He looked away from me for a second and then answered, "No I'm afraid not. They are both dead Carmen. I'm sorry."

I looked at Paul and immediately starting crying. I couldn't believe it. I had just lost my two best friends in the entire world. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night. When Paul left the hospital I was given some pills to help me sleep through the night. Before I went to sleep however, I turned on the TV to hear the news. The story about the funeral home was the first thing that popped up. The only weird thing is…the news reporter had said that Mark and Glenn's bodies were never found…


	2. Chapter 1

**Rain: Chapter 1**

"Do you have everything?" Paul asked. "I don't want to have to mail anything to you now."

I smiled as I placed the last suitcase in the trunk of my car. "I have everything don't worry."

It's been six years since that day and it was time for me to go to college. I had worked for an entire year after graduation and I had plenty of scholarships to pay for it. I was on my way to the University of Phoenix in Arizona and I couldn't wait to get there. This place brought about way too many memories for me to handle and I was ready for a fresh start. Part of me wished that Mark and Glenn could see me go, but I knew they had to be watching somewhere in heaven.

Paul hugged me and then watched as I went on my way to school. It was going to be a long drive so I popped in one of my favorite stories on tape. Before I completely left town I stopped at the old funeral home where I lost my friends. It was nothing more than a burned out shell now, a constant reminder of what use to be. I reached in the backseat and picked up the black roses I made. Slowly I got out of the car, ready to pay my last respects. I put up the umbrella as I walked up to the funeral home. The rain seemed to be slowing down the closer I got up to it. When I got to the front steps I looked up at it as memories of playing with Glenn and Mark filled my head.

At one point I could actually see the little me running down the steps with Mark chasing me. Gosh what a crush I had on him. I didn't know what it was about him but I loved being around him a lot more than Glenn. Don't get me wrong Glenn was a nice guy too, but Mark had an air about him that was both dark and very mysterious. He was my type of guy and I doubt I'll be able to find another like him. I sighed and placed the flowers on the bottom step.

"I wish you guys were here to see me do this…I miss you so much." I said as a tear slipped from my eye.

I was about to turn and leave when I heard something up on the porch. I looked up and saw that the door was cracked open. I looked around to see if anyone else was around and noticed that it had stopped raining. It was also very very quiet….almost as if time had stopped.

"_Carmen…" _I turned around to see if someone was behind me but saw no one. Suddenly the door slammed shut on the porch and I booked it out of there. Once I made it to my car, I locked my doors and then started the engine. Before pulling away, I thought I saw what appeared to be someone standing in the window looking right at me. The person was wearing all black with a black cowboy hat on his head. I quickly shook off the thought and pulled away from the funeral home to start my journey to school. Once I got away from the funeral home it began to rain again.

I ended up getting to school around five that afternoon. By then the worry of what I had saw had left my mind and I was ready to start my new life. I ended up getting my own room but I was sharing a place with two other girls.

"Hi, I'm Larissa Lang it's so nice to meet you," she said once I began to unpack. Larissa was an Asian girl with pretty jet black hair and almond eyes. She was as tall as me only much skinnier.

"Hi, I'm Carmen Smith I'm pleased to meet you too." I said as I shook her hand.

"Carmen? Is that you?"

Larissa and I looked towards my doorway and saw a shorter girl with black hair and red streaks through her hair. She had blue eyes and a bright smile on her face. I didn't really recognize her until she came closer and I saw a scar on her arm. She had gotten that when she and I rode bikes to the park and she fell one time.

"Ramie?" I said, "Girl oh my gosh what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for school of course now give me a hug!" she said as she ran into my arms.

Ramie and I had been best friends since I moved in with Paul. She was the one who showed me around and helped me make friends. Unfortunately she and I lost contact after she moved away and that's when I became friends with Glenn and Mark.

"Larissa, Carmen and I have been friends since we were little." She explained to a confused Larissa.

"Oh ok, well I hope I can become just as close with you two. This is my first time in America."

"Well your English is great so you will definitely be fine here." Ramie said. "You know what, after we finish unpacking why don't we meet in the sitting room and get to know each other a little better."

"That's a great idea," I said.

Larissa smiled, "Yes it is, well I better go finish unpacking then."

We all agreed with her and then started setting up our rooms. Within a few hours we were all done and ready to chat. I learned that Larissa was from Shanghai, China and she was the same age as me. As for Ramie, after we lost contact she moved to Jacksonville, Florida with her parents and went to hair school on the side.

"Well that explains the red streaks," I said with a smile. We all shared a laugh and then I told them my story. I didn't want to share the story about Glenn and Mark so I told them how I basically focused on school work and other activities to get me away from that town.

"What was bad about the town? I thought it was pretty nice from what I remember." Ramie said.

I looked away from her, "it's not the town that bothered me in particular…"

"Ok so what was it?"

I was about to answer her until my cell phone started ringing. "Sorry girls, I have to take this one. It's my foster dad."

They nodded and continued their conversation while I went back up to my room to talk to Paul.

"Sorry I didn't call you when I got here but I was tired and the girls wanted to chat for a little bit."

"It's alright darling…I just miss you that's all."

I smiled, "Paul it's only been a few hours." I laid across my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I know honey, but I'm really worried about you. I can tell that you still haven't gotten over what happened six years ago,"

I sighed, "That's why I came here. It will help me start over you know?"

"Yea I suppose,"

"Look if something happens I'll let you know ok?"

He sighed, "Alright. So how do you like your new friends?"

"Oh I love them, Ramie is here."

"Oh she is? That's nice,"

We talked for about thirty more minutes before I finally got off the phone. Instead of rejoining the girls I decided to take a nice hot shower. My muscles needed to relax and so did I. After my shower I blow dried my hair and then decided to call it a night. In the middle of the night I ended up having a dream about the funeral home and the figure I saw in the window. In my dream, his face was a little more clear to me and he kept calling my name in a deep yet sexy tone. I walked up closer to the funeral home, feeling like I was being drawn to it. I got close to the stairs before looking down and noticing that the roses were missing from where I left them. When I looked up towards the porch…the door swung open and….I woke up.

Rain was pounding against my window and heavy winds blew in the night. My lamp was still on lighting up my room. I caught my breath and then laid my head back down so I could get back to sleep. I had no idea what that dream was supposed to mean but I knew that it scared the hell out of me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Rain: Chapter 2**

My alarm woke me up around eight thirty that next morning. I could hear Larissa's music on down the hall and Ramie on the telephone. I got up and got myself dressed in a blue jean skirl and a white tank top along with some black flip flops and a necklace that Paul had given me before I left. It was kind of strange looking but I loved how it sparkled. It had a silver chain and a symbol on it that looked like a letter T with a X at the bottom. The diamonds that covered it were painted black giving it an eerie affect. I started straightening my hair while turning on my laptop to check my e-mail.

It was no surprise that I had three messages from Paul. All of them basically said the same thing so I only replied once. Why was he so worried about me? He was happy when I told him I got into school but now I feel like he's scared of what could be out here. From what I could see this place was just as normal as the rest, only much hotter.

My first class was at ten so I ate breakfast with my housemates before leaving. Luck for me, I had class with them so I had someone to talk to while I was in class.

"Gosh I hope this teacher is cute, I didn't go shopping for no reason." Ramie said.

I shook my head, "Are you serious? Ramie I hope you aren't planning on seducing your way to an A plus all semester."

"You bet,"

"I don't think that's a good idea, can't you get in trouble for that?" Larissa said.

Ramie smiled, "If I get caught, which I won't. It worked for me in high school."

Larissa and I looked at each other and then back at her, "Please tell us that you are joking."

She shrugged and walked ahead to the building where our class was. "She is so going to get herself in trouble if she goes through with this."

"Yea I know but hey if she does get caught, we didn't know anything about it." I said. "She is definitely not who I thought she was."

"Clearly,"

The two of us walked into the building and found our classroom. Ramie had seated herself up front and we sat behind her. The professor walked in a few minutes later. He was tall and very handsome. His eyes were ice blue and he had spiky blonde hair. His smile was that of a true charmer. He had Ramie in a trance already.

"Good Morning class, my name is Mr. Jericho and I am your Psychology professor."

Wow, his voice was even dreamy. No reason Ramie fell for these men so easily. Even Larissa looked like she was going to drool along with the other females in the class. After taking role, he asked us a few questions about the subject of Psych. Of course I had to be the smartest one in the class and answer all the questions in class.

"You seem very smart young lady, what's your name?" he asked.

"It's Carmen." I said.

He went from smiling to a blank stare. "Carmen Smith?"

I nodded, "Yea…how do you know my last name?"

He looked away from me for a minute, "Oh it's nothing…will you see me after class?"

I looked at my schedule, "Uh yea but I have another class after this one."

"That's fine it'll be quick I promise. Now why don't we open our books to page 17."

We did as we were told and opened up our books. He turned on the projector and began to lecture. Ramie had turned around and asked me to get his number for her. I shook my head and then started paying attention to the lecture.

When class was over I went and stood in front of his desk while everyone else filed out of the room. He sat down in his chair and looked up at me with a look of concern.

"Carmen I wanted to see you because I use to live in your old town. I was just wondering how you were doing after what happened six years ago."

I looked away from him for a moment. "I'm Ok I guess."

"Well I wanted to give you my number. If you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here for you Ok? I know that day must have been terrible for you."

"Yea it was. Thanks for understanding,"

He smiled and wrote down his number. "No problem, now remember you can call me anytime you want."

I nodded and placed the little sheet of paper in my purse. "Well I've got to go, thanks again."

"No problem."

I walked out of his classroom without looking back. I had never seen him in our town before but then again I spent a lot of time with Glenn and Mark too.

After a long day of classes I went back to my room and relaxed for awhile. When I walked into my room my computer screen was blinking signaling that I had a video message. I put down my purse and books and then went and sat in front of the computer. I sighed before clicking on the video message to open it.

When the screen popped up, I was shocked to see the video from the news six years ago back in my town. It was the same reporter I saw the night they took me to the hospital. She was standing in front of the burnt down funeral home where smoke was still coming up from the windows but the fire was out.

"Summerville has just suffered a tragic loss here today. Two boys and a woman died in this funeral home when an explosion that originated from the basement set the entire place on fire. The only survivor was a thirteen year old girl named Carmen Smith who is the adopted daughter of the embalmer Paul Bearer. The woman's body was found in an upstairs bedroom, but the two boy's bodies were never found. Police believe that they were the cause of the blast and got caught in it just as it went off…incinerating their bodies."

Tears fell from my eyes as I listened to her speak. Who in the hell would have sent this to me? I checked for a return address but there was none. I wiped my eyes and was about to shut off the video when a message popped up.

"Did you see that?" it said. "Watch this video again if you missed what was in the background."

I felt chills run up my spine. "There was something in the background?"

I rewinded the video and watched it carefully looking for anything I could have missed, but I didn't see anything. I sighed and then closed my computer. I was hungry, tired, and now annoyed. Every time I turned around I was hearing about my past. I thought coming here would be alright but it clearly wasn't.

I sat on my bed and stared out of my window wondering what could happen next.


	4. Chapter 3

**Rain: Chapter 3**

The first three months of school seemed to go by fast. I was getting A's and B's in my classes and I was part of the dance team. Larissa and I were also becoming very popular with all the students while Ramie was becoming popular with the teachers… I seriously had no idea how she was doing all this without getting caught or without catching something else. The only teacher she couldn't get to was Mr. Jericho. He wasn't about to risk his job just because some random girl wanted to whore her way to good grades. Soon I had stopped talking to her completely.

"Girl that looks fabulous on you," I told Larissa. We were out at the town mall shopping for Winter Formal dresses. She had tried on a light blue spaghetti strapped dress that rose just above her knees.

"Thank you Carmen, now you have to find a dress."

I looked down at the floor, "I don't think I'm going Rissa, I think I should just stay in that night."

"Awe but why? Is it because you don't have a date?" she asked.

"No that's not it at all, I just feel like I should stay home."

Larissa put her hands on her hips, "No, you are going and that's final. Now let's go find you a dress!"

I smiled and turned around to look at the dresses. As I was searching, I saw a tall man walk into the store. He was wearing a long black trench coat with a bandana tied around his head and his long black hair tied back into a braid. He also had a pair of back sunglasses that hid his eyes very well. In his hand was a silky black dress wrapped in plastic. He handed it to the sales clerk before looking back in my direction. I looked away quickly and pretended to be looking for something to wear.

"Did you find something yet?" Larissa asked. I shook my head. "Well I did…I hope you like red."

I looked at her to see what she had and I was surprised by her choice. It was a red strapless dress that had a nice thin red lace layer on top and a solid red layer underneath. It looked a little short but I was sure I could manage it.

"Wow, let me try it on." I said as I took it from her.

"Go for it girlie!"

Once I walked into my dressing room, I was greeted by a full length mirror. I quickly got undressed and slipped into the dress. I smiled when I saw that it fit me perfectly. Before I walked out to show Larissa, the lights shut off.

I froze and looked around only seeing myself in the mirror.

"_Carmen….Carmen…" _I looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from but there was no one there. _"I'm coming for you my sweet pet….just wait…" _

I tried opening my door but it wouldn't budge. "Larissa? Larissa come on this isn't funny!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything,"

I stopped trying to open the door and then turned around to see if there was a way I could climb out. Unfortunately I came face to face with a figure in the mirror. He was just as tall as the guy at the checkout counter only he had on a black cowboy hat and his hair fell at the sides of his face. I backed up against the door trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"_What's the matter Carmen? You look like you've seen a ghost?" _he said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Why are you following me?"

He smirked, _"You will find that out sooner than you think my dear…just wait and see."_

Suddenly, he disappeared and the lights came back on. I let out a sigh of relief and then opened the door to show Larissa my dress. She was standing on the other side of the door with a blank stare on her face.

"What happened in there girl?" she asked.

I sighed, "Nothing I thought I saw something but there was nothing there."

She nodded her head and then complemented me on the dress. I decided to buy it since it was so cute and very cheap. As we were leaving the store, I saw the tall man again sitting on his motorcycle just staring at me. I froze to look back at him but Larissa broke my stare.

"We should get some shoes Carmen, since we're out now."

I looked back in his direction and then agreed with her. "Come on let's go."

We got in the car and headed off towards the shoe store. Every now and then I would look around to see if the motorcycle guy was following me, but I didn't see him at all.

Soon I just started to relax and enjoy my time out with Larissa. We ended up stopping at a smoothie shop after we picked up some shoes and other accessories.

"This dance is going to be so much fun don't you think?" she asked me.

I smiled and nodded my head, "Yea it will be alright as long as I don't freak myself out every few minutes."

"What do you mean by that?"

I sighed, "Listen, something happened to me in my past and I think it's starting to affect my future."

Larissa listened intently as I told her about that dreadful event six years ago. I then told her about the mysterious man I had been seeing a lot lately since I revisited the funeral home.

"Most of the time he comes to me when I'm alone…I don't know what he wants."

Larissa seemed horrorified by my story. She took a few sips of her smoothie and then told me what she thought.

"Well do you think this man is someone from your past? Maybe he's trying to convey a message."

"I'm not sure, but there is something very familiar about him…he seems very mysterious like my old friend Mark."

"That e-mail you received, do you mind if I take a look at it?"

"I'll show you when we get back to the room. I still can't catch whatever is in that background."

She smiled, "Well you've got a great person here to help you. I love solving mysteries."

I smiled at her, happy that I had finally found a new friend I could hold on to.

When we got back to the house, we went straight into my room and I opened up the video for her to see. She watched it thoroughly a few times before finding what it was that I missed.

"Wait! Do you see that on the side of the house?" she said as she rewinded it and then paused it.

"Look very close…it looks like there's a boy there crawling out the basement door on the side of the house."

I looked at it closely and then played it. She was right, there in the picture was one of my friends crawling out of the house and out of the picture. He was hard to spot because of the tall weeds that were partially hiding him. I zoomed in on him and then cleared up the photo.

"Oh my gosh…it's Mark…"

Tears formed in my eyes as I looked into the eyes of my best friend. Mark was alive? But if this is true where could he be now? I walked to my bed and sat down. "Ok so now I know what this person wanted me to see…but now I need to find out _who_ sent me the video."

"I can do that for you too," she said as she started typing really fast on my computer. It took her several minutes before she hacked it. "Ok here it is. It was sent from the Summerville Funeral Home."

I froze and looked at her with confusion on my mind. "That's impossible…that place is burned down now there is no way it was sent to me from that place."

She shrugged, "Well that's where the computer was at the time it was sent to you so it would have to come from someone with a laptop-"

"-And someone with a purpose to get to me."

I sighed and then got up from the bed. I started biting my nails feeling very scared for what was happening. One of my best friends was alive and well, and someone wanted me to know it. Could it be him? I shook off that thought and then thanked Larissa for the help. I then got on my cell phone and called Paul.

"What's up sweetie?" he asked.

"Um Paul I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you had a laptop at all,"

He sighed, "Don't tell me yours broke."

"No it didn't..but someone sent me something from a laptop in Summerville and I was wondering if it was you?"

"No not me dear, I don't own a laptop. What did they send you anyway?"

"A video from six years ago…about the accident."

He fell silent, "Why would they send you that?"

"You are never going to believe this but…Mark's alive."

"What?"

"He's alive Paul. I saw him crawling on the side of the funeral home. You can barley see him but I know its him."

"Well…that changes things…uh I have to go sweetie, we'll talk about this later OK?"

"Ok dad,"

Without another word he hung up. I tossed my cell phone on my pillow and sighed, "Well that was nice."

"What did he say?" Larissa asked.

"He told me he would call me back later. I'm not sure why he reacted like that."

Larissa shrugged, "maybe he needs to make some calls and find the video for himself."

"Yea maybe."

Larissa and I started our homework while Ramie got herself ready to go on one of her little flings. I swore that girl was going to end up hurt one day. I just hoped that I wouldn't be around to see it.

Later on that night I got myself undressed and put on my pink robe so I could get in the shower. I turned on some light music and then went into my bathroom to begin my relaxation. As I showered I thought more about everything that was slowly starting to happen in my life. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I really hoped that me or Paul didn't end up hurt because of it. While I was drying myself off, my cell phone started ringing. I didn't recognize the ringtone but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Hello my pet…remember me from earlier?" _said a deep voice.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want with me?"

He laughed a little, _"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Carmen."_

"Yea well there are a lot of things around here that I didn't think I would believe,"

He laughed again, _"Feisty…I love that in a woman."_

"Oh I bet you do," I said. "Now tell me who you are,"

"_Sorry darling, that will have to wait," _Click.

I sighed and snapped my phone shut. I then looked over at my computer and saw that I had yet and other video message. Slowly I walked over to the computer and clicked on the video. What I saw nearly brought me to tears…


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again I do Not Own any names from the WWE!**

**Rain: Chapter 4**

"Can you believe this Larissa? I mean it's pretty farfetched for me!" I said.

I invited Larissa into my room that next day to see the video. In the video, someone was holding a camera walking towards the door of my house in Summerville. He reached out and knocked twice. When Paul answered the door, his face turned completely white and he backed away from the door.

"What are _you_ doing here? The time hasn't come for you to be here yet." He told this mysterious person in the doorway.

The other guy didn't speak, he simply walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"She isn't here right now…she's away at school. She isn't ready to go with you yet Undertaker, she's far too young."

The other guy laughed, "I'll be the judge of that. Kane and I have watched her ever since she first moved here and I want her to be a part of our family. Besides you owe me her life anyway. Don't forget that it was me that saved her life six years ago…she wasn't even supposed to be at the funeral home that day."

Paul sighed, "I understand that…but what do I tell her on the day that you come for her?"

"Don't worry about that, you did your part now it's time for me to take over."

The man with the camera stood up and walked over to our mantle and picked up a picture of me holding a puppy at age 16.

"She's so beautiful. I think I've picked a perfect woman to be my bride."

Paul shook his head, "Wait, I can't let you do this! Carmen will never forgive me if she knew that I sold her soul to you."

"Ha! She'll never forgive you when she finds out the other lies you've told her. Just like I should hurt you for the ones you told me and Kane."

"What Lies? I haven't-"

"-Don't even try to tell another…you don't think I know about Carmen being your real daughter and how you killed her mother to shut her up."

Paul froze, "How do you know that?"

"I am the Lord of Darkness Paul…I've been trailing you ever since you moved here with that pretty little girl of yours."

Paul sighed and then buried his face in his hands, "Fine…you can take her. But please don't harm her."

The tall man laughed, "Oh I'm not going to harm her…I'm going to make her love me."

The video stopped there. Larissa looked back at me, "So you're being followed by The Undertaker then?"

"You sound familiar with him." I said.

"Oh yes, I read about it in an urban legend book. He's supposed to be The Lord of Darkness. Sometimes people make deals with him that normally ends with the mortal losing his most precious possession to him."

"And thanks to my dad…I'm that precious possession. Gosh how could he do this to me?"

Larissa got up and came to sit with me on my bed. I was close to crying my eyes out. There was a demon out there following me around and there was nothing I could do about it.

"There is something else you should know Carmen. The Lord of Darkness is never the same person. When something happens like what happened to you, one person from that tragedy becomes the Lord of Darkness. I'm not sure why but…that's what the legend says."

I sighed, "Well I wish I knew more about this. Who is Kane?"

"Now that I'm not completely sure about." She said. "I've never heard about him before."

I sighed, "Well thanks for your help. It looks like I've got to figure the rest of this out on my own."

"If you still need help let me know. I don't want you to have to go through all of this by yourself."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Larissa."

"No problem,"

As soon as she left I tried calling Paul but I got no answer. I then decided to watch the video again just to make sure I got everything pretty clear. I couldn't believe Paul at this point. He had sold me to The Lord of Darkness and didn't think twice about it. Here I was thinking that he was the best foster parent I had but clearly I was wrong.

I stayed up that night so I could finish typing my report. It was very windy outside and from the looks of things; it was going to rain soon. I sighed and then stretched out my arms before taking out a tank top and a pair of cheer shorts. Just as I was starting to undress myself, my lamp flickered. I froze in place at first and then remembered that there was a storm coming. I pulled off my top and then my skirt and tossed them into the basket. I then unhooked my bra and tossed it at the end of my bed. Suddenly, the lights shut completely off. I turned around and looked at my lamp before feeling something force me down on my back. I landed on my bed thank God…but when I opened my eyes The Undertaker was right on top of me.

"_Hello Carmen, you're looking rather lovely at the moment," _he said as he looked me up and down.

I covered my breast with my arms and closed my eyes in fear. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"_Look at me woman," _he said deeply. When I opened my eyes he laid a soft kiss on my forehead, my nose, and then he brushed his lips across my own. _"I want you…every part of you: your mind, your body, and most of all, your soul."_

Suddenly I felt his fingers run up the side of my thigh. I let a soft moan escape my mouth and then quickly pushed him off of me. He stood up and smiled down at me.

"_Don't worry my pet, you will submit to me at some point. For now I will let you be." _

Within seconds he vanished leaving me sitting in my room alone once again. My lights came back on and I quickly got dressed. I was so determined to get to sleep now so I could try and forget about what had just happened. I didn't understand why my body was reacting the way that it was. I was scared as hell of this man and yet, my body loved his touch. There was something so familiar about it but I couldn't put my finger on it. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Rain: Chapter 5**

"Ok class, today we are going to discuss the human conscious." Said Mr. Jericho

It was the day before the winter formal and I was a nervous wreck. I was so worried about The Undertaker possibly coming to get me while I was out that it made me sick. I was barely able to focus in any of my classes and I was constantly turning around to see if anyone suspicious was following me.

When my Psych class was over I decided to stay behind and talk to Mr. Jericho about it. "Um…Professor Jericho?"

"Yes Miss. Smith?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

He looked at me and then asked me to have a seat in one of the desk. He sat in a desk next to me and gave me his full attention.

"Ok…have you ever heard of someone called The Undertaker?"

His entire face told the story; he looked away from me and then responded. "I knew there was something wrong here."

"What do you mean?"

He got up and went to his computer and stared typing something. "Come look at this,"

I got up and looked at his computer screen. There was a video of the man in black sitting in a dark room with his head down.

"Professor Jericho…or should I say, Chris?" he said in a deep tone. "I'm sending you this message because I want you to look after Carmen. You see, she is my future bride and I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

Chris looked up at me and then back at the screen.

"He father owes me a payment and Carmen is just that. Believe me, I wish only to take good care of her. Not to harm her."

The video stopped there. Chris looked up at me with a blank stare. "What does he mean that your father owes him?"

I sighed, "I got a video about two weeks ago of my father talking to The Undertaker. Apparently my father has told me a lot of lies that The Undertaker is covering up for him. In order for him to keep those secrets…he needed collateral…and my soul is what he wants."

"Are you willing to go with him?"

"No of course not…but then again something about him seems so familiar. I almost feel like I know him already."

"Well if that's the case why are you scared of him, especially if he wants to take care of you?"

I froze. "I never thought about it that way."

He sighed, "Listen Carmen, I've done all the research about this Undertaker and he's probably the first one that wanted a human soul as a payment…maybe you do know him better than you think."

I nodded, "I don't know maybe, it still worries me though."

"I understand. I would be worried too believe me."

I sighed, "I guess there is only one thing left to do…wait for him to come and attempt to get away."

"You're going to try and run from him?" he said with a small laugh.

I smirked, "Well if he's the man that I believe he is, he'll enjoy a good chase."

Chris smiled, "I guess you're right."

After I left his room I decided to skip my next class and head to the dance studio. I needed some time alone to deal with all this information that I was receiving. My father was telling me lies, a demon was after me because of it, and my best friend was alive. I took all of that and put it into my dancing.

I practiced for a few hours before sitting down and stretching. I stared into the large mirror for awhile just letting everything run through my head. Suddenly, the lights shut off, surrounding me in complete darkness. My heart started to pound.

"Are you here?" I asked.

I closed my eyes and stayed completely still. A cool breeze brushed across my back.

"_Hello my pet," _he said in his usual deep tone that not only sent chills down my spine but sort of turned me on. From how close he was I could tell that he was standing right behind me. Cautiously I reached behind me and felt his boot under my fingertips.

"So you're coming for me then?" I asked calmly.

He chuckled and then walked around to stand in front of me. _"Open your eyes darlin' I'm not going to hurt you."_

I did as he said and opened my eyes. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw that he was sitting on the floor right in front of me. I couldn't see his face though. His hat made a dark shadow that did a great job at covering his face.

"_I wish you knew how much I wanted to tell you how gorgeous you are…you make shivers go down my spine." _

"Ha…I should be saying that about you." I said.

He smiled. _"Still sarcastic I see…nice. Anyways…I'm not coming for you just yet Carmen, but I will soon."_

"Well I hope you're ready to run…because I won't go quietly."

He laughed, _"Oh is that so? Well you better be able to run fast my dear. I don't play fair,"_

I looked away from him and he suddenly disappeared. The lights came back on and I was once again alone in the dance studio. I sighed and got up to leave. I didn't know how much longer I would have to be visited by him until he took me away from this world. That night when I went to bed, I had a dream that he was watching me sleep from my mirror. Was it a dream? Or was this something he does on a regular basis?

That next day after classes, I got myself dressed in my red dress and my heels and started doing my hair for the dance. Larissa joined me in the bathroom where we shared a lot of laughs and giggles about what tonight would be like. We then took plenty of pictures together.

"Hey where has Ramie been?" I asked noticing that I hadn't seen her in awhile.

Larissa shrugged, "I don't know maybe she's out on another date with yet another professor."

I sighed and shook my head before applying my mascara.

"You look awesome girl," Larissa told me.

"Thanks, so do you,"

She smiled and then we left the house for the dance.

When we got to the gymnasium, a lot of students were already there. We had a great time dancing with other guys and drinking lots of punch. I never saw Ramie there though, so I was still a little worried about her. In the middle of the dance my cell phone started ringing. I went outside of the gym to a hallway so I could take the call.

"Hello?"

"Carmen?" Paul said. "Honey where are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know,"

"Carmen listen someone is after you and I need you to get some place safe so I can find you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, how dare you act like you care when you sold my soul to a demon not of this world."

He fell silent, "So you know about it then?"

"Yes…and I know you're my real father! How could you play me like that?"

"Carmen please, we can't fight about this right now. I need you to get somewhere safe! Kane is coming for you."

"Who is Kane?"

"He's-"

"Hello? Hello?"

I looked down at my cell phone and saw that I had lost the call. "Damn,"

I turned to head back into the gym when I heard a sound coming from the end of the hall. My first instinct told me to just ignore it but something else led me to go check it out. I slowly walked towards the end of the hall, worried that something could jump out and get me.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is someone there?"

Suddenly a door swung open at the end of the hall and a security guard came flying out towards me. I ducked out of the way and crashed into a wall. The security guard looked really beat up but he was still alive. I got up and went to check on him, "are you ok?" I asked.

He looked at me, "R-run, run for your life."

"What happened to you?" I asked. He looked down the hall and pointed towards the door he came out of. When I looked, there was a man dressed in a red and black long sleeve suit with black boots and black gloves that had spikes on the wrist. He was also wearing a red mask that had black scratches across it. His hair was dark brown, long, and kind of wet looking.

I gasped and quickly got up and ran like hell. Instead of heading back towards the gym I ran up a flight of stairs as fast as I could. This big red monster followed me but I was way ahead of him…at least I thought I was. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, I was about to run down another hall but The Undertaker was at the other end of the hall.

I let out a shriek of terror and then ran into a classroom that was next to me. With quick thinking I kicked of my shoes and then opened a window and climbed out. Carefully I began to slowly climb down from the building. When I was at the middle of the building, the big red monster busted threw a window near me and tried to grab me. I quickly let go of the side of the building and fell on top of a dumpster. I heard my ankle crack but I didn't care. I slid off of the dumpster and tried to run for my apartment. I was halfway there before I heard a motorcycle rev up from behind me.

Knowing it was The Undertaker; I picked up the pace and tried as hard as I could to get to my apartment building. I was almost there before I felt something whack me in the back of my head. I fell to my knees and then down onto my side. I could barely see anything but I could hear everything clearly. The motorcycle pulled up next to me and parked. The Undertaker slowly got off and stood over me.

"_I told you darlin'…I don't play fair…Kane, put her out."_

Kane came out of nowhere and poured something into his hand before covering my mouth with it. Before I knew it…I was out cold and at their mercy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Rain: Chapter 6**

"Do you think I gave her too much? She's been out for awhile man." I heard one man say.

"No, she'll be fine. She might have a headache from the rock you threw at the back of her head…"

"Oh…I hope she forgives me for that."

I rolled over onto my back slowly and opened my eyes up to a dimly lit room. I must have been lying on a bed because it felt really soft and the pillows helped the pounding headache I now had.

"When are we going to tell her who we really are? Do you think she'll believe us?"

The other guy, who I knew was the Undertaker laughed, "Oh she'll believe us. We never played fair when we were younger so I'm sure she should have figured it out by now.

I sat up quietly and looked around the room. There was a fireplace burning in front of me and two chairs facing it. In one chair was The Undertaker, only he wasn't wearing his cowboy hat or his long trench coat. In the other chair was that big monster that was chasing me down in the beginning. He was still wearing his mask and that suit he was wearing earlier. As for me, I was still in my dress from the dance.

I was about to get up and make a run for the door but I then noticed a chain shackled to my left ankle and a cast on the one I broke…Oh yea…I wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly, The Undertaker turned his head sharply and looked in my direction. "Well, it looks like she has decided to wake up after all."

He stood up along with the other guy and walked towards the bed until he was close to my side. "How are you feeling?"

I never took my eyes off of him. I just stared at him blankly and whispered, "Sore."

He sat down on the bed and looked at me with a smirk. "Sorry about that, Kane didn't mean to hurt you."

I looked up at Kane who looked down and away from me.

"So that was you huh?" I asked softly. "You sure do pack a wallet…"

"Nice going Kane." The Undertaker said.

"I'm sorry…I really didn't mean too."

I didn't know what it was about what he said but it sounded a lot like what Glenn use to say to me when he accidently hurt me during one of our games. Even the way he tilted his head to the side reminded me of Glenn a lot.

"It's ok…I'm a tough girl I'm sure I can handle it." I said.

He nodded softly and then rubbed his arm, "Is there some way I can make it up to you."

"My goodness Glenn the girl-"

"-says it Ok…stop pestering her." I finished the sentence.

"Oh my goodness…Glenn? Mark?"

The Undertaker smiled, "I told you she hasn't forgotten us."

I nearly started crying, "You two have been alive this entire time and this is how you tell me?"

Mark shrugged, "We didn't have a choice. When the explosion occurred the both of us gained a lot of special powers and we weren't allowed to come right out and tell you who we were."

"Says who? You two never followed the rules before!" I said.

"That's true but being the new Lord of Darkness has it's rules…and one of them was to find my _bride_." He said with a playful smirk.

I folded my arms, "And what if I refuse to be your bride?"

He laughed, "Oh you won't refuse. I'm a patient man Carmen…you of all people should know this by now."

He was right about that but there was no way I was going to marry him at this point.

"Let me get this straight…you kidnap me, and then think I'm going to marry you? We might be old friends but there is no way that will happen."

Mark stood up, "We'll see, but for now we will just focus on getting you back on your feet."

"How can I do that when you've got a chain shackled around one of my legs? What's the matter? You don't trust me to stay here?"

"That's exactly what I think. You already proved that you are a runner,"

I sighed and then laid my head back down on the black pillows. "So where am I anyway?"

Mark glared at Glenn who nodded and then stepped out of the room. He then pulled up a chair and sat down next the bed. "You are in the realm of darkness. I rule this place so," he reached over and unshackled my ankle. "You won't be able to leave here without me anyway."

"Well that's great. Does Paul know I'm here?"

"Yes, and he's fighting like hell to get you out of here…_but that won't happen."_ He said in a sly tone. "You are mine now doll, and if you know what's good for you, you might want to behave while you're here."

I rolled my eyes at him, "How can I possibly act up? I have a broken ankle and I have no idea what's in this place."

"Good girl, now if you need anything else I will be in my chamber tending to my ministry."

"Ministry? What is that exactly?" I asked.

He smirked and then got up, "You will soon find out my dear, until then get some rest. You gave us one heck of a chase you know."

I giggled, "I told you I wouldn't go quietly,"

"Yes you did,"

I watched him as he turned and walked towards the door. Before he left, he stopped and looked back at me. "Hey Carmen, do you think we will ever finish what we started in your bedroom?"

I blushed and then shook the thought off, "At this point…no."

"Hm. _We will see about that my pet_." Without another word he turned and left me in peace. I had no idea what was in store for me but I knew it was sure to get interesting. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep for a little while. When I woke up, I was in another room that was much bigger than the last one. I sat myself up and then attempted to get up and walk across the floor to the door. I was mad when I found that the door was locked. I sighed and decided to go explore the closet. It was full of different dresses mostly red ones and black ones…Mark's favorite color.

I then found a nice black nightgown to wear so I could sleep that night. Carefully I changed clothes and then went back to my bed. It was oddly really quiet and that made me a little uncomfortable. If only I knew the plans that The Undertaker had for me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Rain: Chapter 7**

"Stop! Where are you taking me?" I screamed. When I woke up about a week later I was hanging over Kane's shoulders and he was walking down a long corridor.

"Glenn! I'm so going to kill you if you don't put me down!"

He chuckled, "That's funny that you still believe you have the power to do that. Don't forget, I'm the one who's bigger now."

I rolled my eyes and gave up on fighting him. Wow I was so going to hate being here. I couldn't win an argument to save my life! He continued walking for a few minutes before turning into a large room. I heard other voices but I couldn't see who was talking.

"_Aw, I see our new house guest has arrived_," The Undertaker said._"Kane, please sit her down right next to me."_

Kane walked over to what I assumed was a table and gently placed me in the chair next to The Undertaker. He was sitting at the head of a large table full of breakfast food. I glared at Kane evilly as he slid in my chair and walked around the table to sit in front of me.

"Good morning _Carmen_," The Undertaker said. I loved with he said my name like that, it sent shivers up my spine but I had to act like it had no affect on me.

"Good morning," I said as I glared at him.

He smirked and then turned his attention to the other two people sitting at the table. They were wearing black robes and had the hoods pulled up over their heads.

"Now Carmen, I'm sure you are familiar with our other two house guest here. Will you please remove your hood, Professor?"

The guy sitting next to Kane pulled his hood down and smiled at me. "Hello Carmen."

"Professor Jericho?"

He smiled, "Well, you can just call me Chris now. I'm a part of The Undertaker's ministry."

My mouth fell open, "And how long has this been going on?"

He looked away, "Awhile…since before I left Summerville to be honest."

I sighed, "Well that makes sense…now who is the other one may I ask?"

The person sitting next to me reached up slowly and pulled down the hood. I was even more shocked to see my other best friend looking back at me.

"Ramie?"

She smiled softly, "Surprise…"

I looked back at The Undertaker who smirked, "I needed someone else to make sure you got those videos darlin'…and to make sure that good old Paul would never try and take you from me."

"So you used my other best friend?"

He nodded, "She was already put in place as your guardian angel when you were born. I just forced her to take human form so she could be closer to you."

I sighed, "Wow, this is too much for me to handle all at once."

"Believe me Carmen, it was too much for me to handle at first too." Ramie said.

I looked at her and smiled softly before turning my attention completely back to The Undertaker. "Ok, there has to be more to this than some random deal that Paul made with you. Why would I need so much protection from one little fat guy."

Mark smiled at my last comment, "Well Carmen, you never knew who your mother was did you?"

"No I didn't, she was killed right after I was born. Paul never told me anything else after that."

"Hm, he couldn't tell you anything else when he was the one that killed her." Kane said.

"Yea I picked up on that in the video, but I don't understand what is so special about me."

Mark smirked, "_A lot more than you know my dear"_

"Carmen, your mother was a sorceress and Paul is a sorcerer…a very greedy one." Ramie said.

"When Paul and your mother, Rain, were together Paul treated her like dirt. She wasn't allowed to leave their home unless Paul was by her side, and if she even looked at another man, he would punish her severely." Chris said.

"Later on in life, Paul began to get greedier for power than he ever had before and he thought that sleeping with your mother would make him stronger." Kane said.

Mark cleared his throat, "Only it didn't."

"-because she got pregnant with me?" I asked.

"Exactly. Half of her powers were drained into you and half of his too. When Rain realized this she tried to run as far away from him as possible. She hid for almost her entire pregnancy until the night you were born." Ramie said.

"He found her in the embalming room of the funeral home where the accident occurred…that's where she had you."

I sighed, "No wonder I felt so comfortable being there. I felt like it was home."

"Yes. He killed her there, and then burned her body in the crematorium."

A tear fell from my eye, "How do you all know this?"

The Undertaker pulled out a small black book that had a picture of a woman on the front of it. She had light brown hair like mine, blue eyes, and a heartwarming smile that brought warmth to my chest. She was wearing a white halter top dress that rose just above her knees. He handed me the book and I looked at the picture more closely.

"That is Paul's book of secrets. Every secret he has ever kept is in that little book."

I took a deep breath and more tears fell from my eyes. Ramie placed her hand on my back and rubbed it.

"Is this my mother?" I asked.

Mark nodded quietly, "You look just like her, just as beautiful too."

I smiled at him and then wiped my tears from my face. "Thank you. I just can't believe he lied to me all this time."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Kane said.

"It's alright…but something else is bothering me. Just how did you two survive the blast?"

Kane and The Undertaker smiled at each other. "Let's just say we made a deal with your mother."

My face went blank, "What do you mean?"

Chris smiled, "Oh wait a second…sorceresses can't die by fire…"

"So that means-"

"-That your mother is alive," Ramie said. "She must have faked her death just so that Paul was sure he could have you for himself."

I ran my fingers threw my hair, "The only question now is where she is?"

"Now that we don't know darlin' the best bet we have is to keep you safe at all times and to help you regain the powers you truly have."

"You know that was my next question. I have never used my powers so how can we be sure I even have them?"

"Oh you have them trust me. No one would have been able to throw themselves off of a building and make it with just a broken ankle. On top of that you kept running after that." Kane said.

I smiled, "Oh true,"

"The only reason you haven't felt them within you is because Paul gave you a special juice every morning that kept them dormant." Mark said.

"Oh…and I thought that was just orange juice."

They all laughed, "Yes it's made to look and taste that way."

"So when do I start learning how to use them and who is going to teach me?"

The undertaker smirked, "That would be me, my dear. We will start as soon as you're able to walk again."

"Ok then,"

Suddenly my stomach growled and everyone giggled at me. "I guess you better eat something while you're at it." Ramie said.

"Yea I better,"

After breakfast The Undertaker helped me back to my room and got my bath water started. He even helped me pick out something to wear for that day.

"You want me to wear that?" I asked as I eyeballed the outfit. He had chosen and black corset top with a pair of white skinny jeans.

"Yes I do, I find it to be pretty sexy and I want to see what you look like in it." He said as he laid it across my bed and then lifted me up to help me undress.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him as he began to lift my nightgown.

"I'm helping you undress, unless you want to do this yourself…besides _I've already seen most of your body without clothes…"_

I fought really hard not to knock the crap out of him but every time he spoke like that it turned me on like no other. I sighed and surrendered to him, letting him gently pull off my nightgown. He then pulled off my panties and lifted me up so he could carry me to the bath tub. I was shocked at how well he was handling me. Not once did I feel intimidated or exposed to the wrong set of eyes.

"Do you need any help washing up or do you want me to leave?"

I thought about it for a second, "I don't need help but I would like for you to stay,"

He must have been expecting me to kick him out because he looked a little surprised at my response. He sat down in a chair that he got from in front of my mirror. I soaked for a little bit and then decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, what is she like?"

"Who?" he asked.

"My mom."

He smiled, "She's like a dream really. I think you are the luckiest woman to have her as a mother."

I nodded and then asked him to wash my back for me. He nodded and then took the sponge from me and gently lathered my back with soap. It felt really nice after all the stress I was going through.

"Are you Ok?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, "I'm just trying to let this entire situation sink in you know?"

"Um-hmm," he said as he ran some warm water down my back.

"Can I tell you something," I said.

"_You can tell me anything darlin'_"

I smiled and then turned around and looked at him right in his eyes, "I really missed you a lot…"

"We missed you too Carmen."

"No you don't understand, I missed Glenn and all but I _really_ missed _you _most of all."

He smiled and then kissed my forehead. "I missed you too…a lot."

"So I take it that you really didn't think I was gross when we were young."

He laughed, "No I didn't…I thought you were really cute actually. I still do."

I blushed and turned myself back around trying to hide my smile.

"_What about you? What were your true feelings towards me_?" he asked.

"_Must he talk like that?" _I said in my head. "Um…I thought you were really hot. I always had a thing for you ever since we first met."

He chuckled, "I knew it."

I laughed, "Well if you knew…why didn't you act on it?"

He put my sponge in the water and then turned me around to face him. "At the time we were young….and I wasn't that entirely sure if you were interested."

I smirked, "Well I was going to tell you the day of the accident but…boom!"

We laughed and he grabbed a towel to help me out of the tub. As he held me against his body, I looked up into his green eyes and he stared back into mine. He brushed his fingertips across my cheek and then cupped the back of my head. Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine. When he pulled away I felt my cheeks growing red so I looked away from him. He laughed and helped me into my room so I could get dressed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Rain: Chapter 8**

As weeks passed I started to become much better at walking on my own. Ramie had come up with some special medicine that helped speed up my healing process so I could start learning how to use my powers. My first lesson was simple enough, I had to learn to move things without touching them.

"This will seem hard at first but I assure you that once you get it, it will get easier." Mark said.

I nodded at attempted to move a picture of my mother to the mantle. I got it to at least float but I could seem to make it budge after that. After a few tries, he let me take a break and I ate some lunch. Before going back to continue my lesson I decided to take a quick walk down the hall to get some more practice with my legs. I stumbled a few times but I never fell to the ground. When I reached the training room I stumbled again and fell into Mark's arms.

"_Be careful_," he said with a smirk.

I stood up, "Stop teasing me,"

He laughed, "Ok…_Carmen,"_

I tensed up and backed myself into a wall. He approached me and then placed a kiss on my lips making me long for more of his touch. "That is totally not fair," I whispered.

He smiled, "No, you being naked in front of me and leaving me with a hard on is not fair."

I giggled, "I don't do it on purpose I swear!"

"Sure sure,"

"Hey! I never asked you to help me take a bath every now and then that was _your_ choice."

He sighed, knowing he was defeated. "You're right. Now let's go practice some more."

We practiced all the way up until dinner time. I got to meet more of his ministry and loved every one of them. Hunter made me laugh the most. He had so many jokes about my father that I couldn't help but to laugh at. There was also this woman named Chyna there. She was built like a man but you could tell she was all woman. I kind of adopted her as my big sister of the group.

After dinner, The Undertaker asked me to take a walk with him to the garden outside.

"I want to show you something." He said as we reached the doors to the garden. "Close your eyes."

I looked at him and folded my arms.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. He opened the doors and pulled me outside with him. We walked for what seemed like an hour before he stopped me. "Alright you can open your eyes."

When I did I seen an entire garden full of black rose bushes. I gasped and looked around at them. "How did you do this?"

"Well you remember the black roses you made on your own and left at the funeral home?"

I nodded.

"I took them and used their seeds to grow this place…just for you."

"I love it…thank you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close for a hug.

"It was nothing honestly. You deserve it."

I smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips. We then decided to go back into the mansion since it was getting late and I was really tired. Mark walked me all the way back to my room first before going to his own bedroom. He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek before leaving and I went into my room happy as a bird.

I brushed my hair out and changed into a nightgown before climbing into bed and dozing off for the night. I slept awfully peacefully that night…no nightmares…and especially stress free.

My powers were beginning to improve after two months. I had learned so much from Mark and it was really exciting. I only wished that my mother could have seen me doing all this.

"Hey girl are you ok?" Ramie asked me. I had gotten up in the middle of the night and gone out to the garden.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I asked.

"No not at all dear."

I sighed, "I wish I can see my mom. I miss her so much."

"I know how you feel girl, but that time hasn't come yet. You still have a lot to learn and that's what she waiting on."

"Yea I know but I really just want to meet her one time."

Ramie smiled, "She wants to meet you too believe me. She's just worried that you two meeting right now will cause something to spark in Paul. He's connected to her you know?"

I nodded, "Yea I know."

"Look I know it sucks right now, but you are nowhere near as powerful as Paul just yet. We need to make sure that you are a match for him before we let you out of this place. Mark believes in you, we all do."

I smiled, "Thanks Ramie, that makes me feel better."

"Good. Now speaking of Mark…I see you two are regaining your friendship."

I blushed, "Well I guess you can call it that."

She smiled, "Awe I knew it! You and Mark are in love with each other,"

"No! I mean maybe we are…I'm not too sure what it is I'm feeling just yet."

She put her hands on her hips, "Are you kidding me? I see the way he looks at you and how you look at him. You two are definitely in love. Don't try to fight it,"

I laughed, "Ok so I'm definitely in love with him…and he might be in love with me."

Ramie shook her head and got up, "You'll stop fighting him at some point you know. I know you, there is no way you are going to be able to resist him much longer."

"That's what you think, I'm a solider…"

She laughed and then went back inside. "Don't be out here long girlie."

"I won't be after that talk." I said.

She giggled and headed back to her room. I stared up at the stars for awhile and then decided to go back inside. I was on my way back to my room when I was cut off by The Undertaker.

"Excuse sir…" I said with a smile.

He chuckled, "_No…excuse me," _

"What are you doing up this late?" I asked.

"_I'm the Lord of Darkness darlin' I never sleep." _He whispered into my ear, sending chills up my spine. He placed one hand on the small of my back and pulled me close so he could kiss me. This time however, his tongue wanted access to my mouth…so I let him in. He moaned a little as he deepened our kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to pick me up and carry me into his room.

He laid me down on my back and climbed on top of me, still kissing me ever so tenderly. He moved down to neck, placing butterfly kisses on every part of it. I closed my eyes and moaned softly.

"You are so beautiful," he said. "Will you please stay with me tonight?"

I nodded and kissed me once again before laying down next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You should sleep here every night," he whispered. "I could get use to this."

I laughed quietly, "I'm sure we could arrange that…"


	10. Chapter 9

**Rain: Chapter 9**

Sleeping in The Undertaker's chambers soon became a regular thing for me and one hell of a tease to. I found it so difficult to be in bed with him and not make love at all. He made it particularly hard one day when he came to bed and stripped down to his boxers. I couldn't believe I made it through the night sleeping that close to him when he barley had clothes on.

"Still resisting him huh?" Ramie asked me one day while I practiced with my powers. She was subbing for Mark today because he was training some guy from the ministry.

"Yes I am, but it's getting harder every night!"

She laughed at me and then caught the flower pot I threw at her. "I'm telling you girl, just give in to him and everything will be alright, you won't have to resist him any longer."

"True but I think I should wait a little while longer."

She chuckled, "If you can,"

I threw something else at her without touching it and she ducked out of the way. "Well it looks like someone is getting stronger,"

"Yea I feel it; it's a nice thing I suppose."

"Are you comfortable with controlling it now?"

I nodded and then stood up to duel her. Towards the end of our duel, I nearly got distracted by the sudden appearance of The Undertaker, but I quickly regained focus and defeated Ramie.

"Nice job," She said as she got up. "What do you think Mark?"

He smiled at me and nodded his head once. Later on he personally congratulated me by inviting me out to dinner.

"Isn't it safer if we stay here? You know I'll be in danger if I go back out there."

He smirked, "Carmen, I'm taking you out. Paul will not cross my path to get to you if I'm there."

"Oh, alright well what time should I be ready?"

He smiled, "I don't know maybe seven?"

I laughed, "I'm sure I can work with that,"

He kissed my cheek and then my lips, "Good, meet me at the front gate and seven tonight."

I nodded and then walked away heading towards my bedroom to pick something out for our date. I rummaged through my closet, trying on every dress until I finally found one. It was the same one I see in the hands of the Undertaker at the dress shop that day I was out with Larissa. It had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed on my back and sparkled. There was also a slit that showed off my right leg starting in the middle of my thigh.

At six o'clock, I took a nice hot bath, shaved the important parts of my body, and then got out so I could put lotion on my skin. I straightened my hair and placed a black rose clip just above my right ear. I then applied my make-up and then slid into my dress and put on my heels. With one more check in the mirror, I sprayed a little perfume and then headed out to the front gate.

Mark was waiting quietly when I got there. He was wearing a black dress shirt and some black dress pants. Half of his hair was pulled up into a ponytail and the rest laid over his shoulders. Upon my arrival he smiled and admired my outfit.

"Wow, you look great," he said.

I blushed, "Awe thanks handsome,"

He smiled and then kissed me softly, _"Shall we my pet?" _

I giggled and hooked my arm with his. He lead me out of the door and before I knew it, we were back in the real world. "How did you do that?"

"You'll learn at some point, but for now let's just focus on us."

I liked the sound of that so I listened and kept the conversation about us. He took me to a restaurant downtown called Alejandro's. It was weird that there was barley anyone there except us but I chose not to worry about it. When we were seated, the waiter got us some drinks and then took our orders. Once he left again Mark and I just stared at one another.

"What do you see when you look at me like that?" I asked, deciding to break the silence.

He smirked, "That's easy, I see a gorgeous young woman."

"Is that _all _you see?"

He took a sip of his root beer and then licked his lips, "No. I see a girl who is still hurting inside because of what her father has done to her. I also see someone dying to be truly loved by someone else."

I couldn't believe it; he was reading me like a book. There was no way I could hide anything from him.

"So…what do we consider ourselves now? Are we still just friends?" he asked.

I smiled, "I was kind of hoping that we were more than just friends."

He nodded, "Yea me too…I was thinking we could be best friends…maybe lovers."

I giggled, "Oh whatever,"

"No I'm serious; I know you are having trouble laying in the bed with me at night."

I gasped, "What makes you say that?"

He laughed, "You and Ramie aren't particularly quiet when you talk darlin'"

"Hey, you were suppose to be sleep,"

"Hahaha, I told you before sweetness, _I never sleep_."

Dinner was going a lot better than I expected. It was the first time in years that I could remember having this much fun with Mark. He was so funny, smart, and absolutely sexy. I had no idea how was able to hold out for so long.

After dinner I was expecting to go back to the mansion, but instead he took me to a large house that was just outside of town. It had a big yard with a wooden fence and a horse stable that had no horses. The house itself was beautiful. It was yellow with a big porch outside and many rooms inside.

"This is my house…well as long as I'm in this world it is." He explained to me as I looked around the place. "Your father was worried about you coming to school out here because I live here. He didn't want you to know that."

I smiled, "Well I know that now, he'll just have to deal with it."

He chuckled and then took off his shoes. I was about to do the same when he stopped me.

"Leave those on for a little bit." He said. "_I want to have some fun," _

I smiled as he came towards me and kissed me passionately. He then picked me up and pressed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him deeply.

"_Are you ready to take things up a notch?" _he whispered into my ear before kissing my neck.

I responded with a moan and held on as he carried me up the stairs and into the first bedroom on sight. He sat me on the dresser and then pulled my panties off from under my dress. I spread my legs and moaned as his fingers found my clit. I felt myself growing wetter as he played with my sensitive spot.

Suddenly he slid one finger up into my pussy. It hurt at first but the pain soon subsided once my walls adjusted to him.

"_Hmm…so you were a virgin then," _he said in his sexy tone.

I nodded, not able to speak at that moment. He slowly slid his finger deep inside of me and then pulled it out before sinking it back in.

"Oh Mark…please stop teasing me," I moaned. "Please, let's take it all the way,"

He smiled and then picked me up and carried me to the bed. He slid off my dress and then stepped out of his clothing. I bit my bottom lip as I looked upon his naked form. His body was flawless and it was turning me on more. He got on top of me and kissed me deeply. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back, waiting anxiously for him to enter my body. I soon got my wish. He grabbed my hips and slowly filled me up causing me to moan his name.

He stroked me slowly and deeply at first but then picked up the pace after a few minutes. By then we were both filling the room with our personal cries of pleasure.

"You feel so damn good Carmen," he said

I smiled, "you feel better baby,"

I had closed my eyes and let out a scream as my climax began to build up. Before I reached it, he stopped and told me to stand up and then bend over. I did what he said without hesitation. That's when I realized why he wanted me to keep my heels on. I squeezed the bed sheets as he plunged himself inside of me from behind. He held onto my hips tight as he pounded me roughly.

"M-Mark! Oh yea!" I screamed loudly. He was hitting my spot thoroughly and I was so about to release. My walls closed tightly around his staff and we both reached our climaxes.

After he released himself inside of me, he pulled out gently and then we crawled under the covers and laid wrapped within each other's arms. Once he caught his breath, he looked down at me and smiled, "Not bad for first timers huh?"

I looked at him and smiled, "I knew you were a virgin…"

He laughed and then kissed me softly, "I love you Carmen."

Those words caught me off guard at first, but I knew he wasn't kidding. "I love you too Mark. I always have…"


	11. Chapter 10

**Rain: Chapter 10**

I didn't want to leave Mark's arms that following morning but I knew we had to get back before Paul figured out where we were. So we got up and took a nice hot shower together. Of course we weren't able to control our passion for one another and we ended up making love yet again. This time however, he kept it slow so we could make the feeling last a lot longer. It took us an hour or so to get out of that shower and finally get dressed.

When we reached the realm of darkness, we were shocked to see smoke rising from the mansion. Mark's face went blank and he turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Carmen listen, I'm going to send you somewhere ok? We are no longer safe here,"

"But where are you going?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that right now, I'll meet you there later but for now just trust me Ok?"

I nodded and then he kissed me before shoving me back threw the portal. When I landed, I ended up falling in a forest. I looked around just to see if I recognized the place, but I didn't. I stood up and decided to follow the only pathway out of the woods that I saw. As I followed it, little fairies came out the trees and circled around me, giggling and sprinkling their dust all over me. When it all settled, my clothing had changed. I was wearing a baby pink gown that was strapless and really full. My hair even changed, it was in lots of spiral curls and very shiny.

I continued to follow the path until it led me to giant white castle. I looked at it in awe as the sun's rays lit it up. I walked up to the gate and touched it. To my surprise it opened up and I stepped passed it. Slowly I approached the large doors of the castle. I didn't know where I was or why Mark sent me here but I really felt drawn to the place. Before I could open the doors to the castle, they opened on their own. I froze at first but then I saw a man approaching me from inside the castle. He was kind of handsome with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that kind of made me trust him.

"Princess Carmen, it's nice to see you finally made it here." He said as he took my hand and kissed it. I pulled away from him and took a few steps back.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He laughed, "Why, I'm your Godfather, Edge. I'm also your mother's right hand man."

I gasped, "My mom? Is she here?"

"Of course she is here; this is the Realm of Light. She is the queen here."

"So…I'm not just a sorceress? I'm a princess too?"

He nodded and then asked me to follow him. "I'm glad The Undertaker protected you like he has. You have become a very fine young woman."

I blushed, "Well he's a fine man himself…"

Edge turned and smiled at me, "Ah, so your mother was right. You have fallen for The Lord of Darkness."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"It will be if your father finds out. He fears that you will become too powerful and will eventually destroy him."

I shook my head, "He needs to be destroyed…especially after the way he has treated my mother."

Edge agreed and then we stopped in front of two more doors. "Your mother is very anxious to meet you. Just promise you won't hold all of this against her."

I nodded and then stepped through the doors behind him. The throne room was very large, with marble floors and a glass ceiling. The walls were also marble and lined with many guards in silver suits of armor. Everything was perfect, but nothing was more perfect than the queen herself. She seated on the throne in front of us with a big white dress on and a smile on her face. Her icy blue eyes gazed down at me with a look of joy and happiness. She stood up and approached us, meeting us halfway.

"Your majesty, Princess Carmen has arrived." Edge told her.

She smiled at me and then opened her arms for me to hug her. I was nervous at first but emotions took over and I flew into her arms. I then began crying uncontrollably.

"It's you, it's really you," I cried.

"Yes dear, it is. I'm so sorry I left you behind with that monster." She said.

I stepped back from her and wiped my eyes, "It's alright mom, I know you did it just to protect me."

She smiled and then kissed my forehead. "You are so beautiful…more beautiful than I imagined."

"So are you honestly. I saw a picture of you but you are prettier in person."

She smiled, "well I'm glad to hear that darling…now why were you sent here? I wasn't expecting to see you until next month."

I looked away from her for a few seconds, "The Realm of Darkness is no longer safe. The Undertaker sent me here and he said that he would be coming later. His mansion was destroyed."

My mom looked at Edge, "Then he's figured it out then…"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She looked at me and then back at him, "He knows that I'm alive now and he's figured out how to get into the Realms…take her and hide her some place safe."

Edge nodded and took me by the hand. I pulled away from him, "No, I want to help you."

"Carmen you aren't strong enough to face him yet my dear. He will kill you on sight,"

"Mom, you've been facing him alone long enough, it's time that I stay and help you." I told her.

She sighed and then hugged me, "I love your courage sweetie but please don't make this harder than it needs to be Ok?"

I sighed and then gave up with the argument. Edge took my hand and was about to lead me out of the castle when the doors came flying open and I was flung backwards. I crashed into the wall and then landed on my belly.

"Carmen!" my mother yelled.

"Oh don't worry…I'm sure our little girl is quiet alright."

I looked up and saw my father dressed in a black suit, red tie, and a pale face. His hair was jet black and slicked back smoothly. He looked at me and smiled, "She looks lovely doesn't she?"

"Stay away from her!" Edge yelled as he stepped in front of my father. Paul looked at him and then he went flying over by me.

"Why Rain darling, I thought you had better reinforcements than that!"

My mother's eyes narrowed and she prepared herself for battle. "Why are you here?"

Paul laughed, "I thought that would be obvious my dear…I've come for my daughter."

"Well you'll have to go through me in order to get her."

"That shouldn't be much of a problem. You were always a weakling…."

After that comment there was a lot of exchange of powerful blast, most of which my mother countered. I tried to stand, but there was a sharp pain in my side so unbearable that I fell to my knees. Edge got up and ran to my side.

"Are you alright Princess?"

I shook my head, "No my side hurts,"

He quickly picked me up and ran towards the door.

"Wait, we can't leave her!" I cried.

"She'll be fine Carmen, trust me your mother is stronger than you think."

I tried looking back over his shoulder to see the battle but became overwhelmed by the pain in my side. I soon passed out in Edge's arms.


	12. Chapter 11

**Rain: Chapter 11**

"What happened to her?"

"She was tossed against a wall by her father; I think her ribs are broken." Edge said.

I opened my eyes and stared into the eyes of Mark. He was wearing a black robe with his hood up but I could tell it was him. I was slipping in and out of consciousness but I was trying hard to stay awake.

"Carmen, I need you to stay still ok? I'm going to heal you," he told me.

I closed my eyes while nodding my head. Nodded at Edge to leave the room and he did so. Mark then gently pulled my dress off of my body and tossed it to the floor. He then gently placed his hands on my ribs and started chanting something in a language I didn't understand. His hands started to glow and then a warm sensation covered my lower abdomen. One by one my bones snapped back into place and it hurt like hell. I fought hard not to scream but the tears escaped my eyes anyway.

When he was done he wiped away my tears and then picked me up and carried me to a bathtub full of warm water and bubbles. "Rest here for awhile, you're going to be sore for a little while." He told me as he lowered me down into the tub.

I winced a little as the water touched my sore spots but I immediately started to relax. "He's really strong Mark…"

"I know, I'm surprised he didn't kill you and your mother."

I looked up at him, "So she's alive?"

"Yes, she's down in the training room now."

I smiled and then closed my eyes. "She's awesome…"

He chuckled, "Yea you're right…_I can't wait for her daughter to finally be mine once and for all."_

My eyes popped open, "What do you mean? I thought I was already yours."

He smiled, "True, but when this is all over…I want you to marry me."

I nearly gasped as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver three stone engagement ring. He then bent down next to the tub and took my hand, "Carmen I don't want us to wait when we both know that we love each other. So will you be my bride?"

I smiled at him and then nodded, "Yes! Yes I will," He leaned over the side of the tub and kissed me passionately.

"I love you _Princess Carmen,"_ he said with a smirk.

I giggled and then stopped when I felt pain, "I love you too, _Lord of Darkness_,"

He kissed my forehead one more time and then slid the ring on my finger. "Don't lose it or else,"

I shook my head and watched as he left me in peace. I looked at my ring one more time and then closed my eyes as sleepiness took over my body.

When I woke up, I was laying in a very comfortable bed with a nice evening gown on and a warm blanket covering me. I sat up slowly and looked around the unfamiliar room. I moved the blanket off of my body and then got up and walked around. The pain in my side had finally subsided and I was able to move a little bit better. I looked out of the set of doors and saw a balcony so I opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. The sun was setting in the distance giving the sky an orange hue. I looked down below me and saw The Undertaker standing in front of my mom with his arms folded.

He looked up in my direction and then waved. I blushed and then waved back at him. My mother then looked up at me and did the same thing. I waved at her and then returned inside to my room. I sat down on my bed and gazed at my ring. It was so beautiful and I couldn't wait to marry Mark.

"Knock Knock,"

I sat up and then got up and put on a robe. "Come in,"

The door knob twisted and Ramie stepped in. "Hey girlie,"

"Ramie! Oh I was so worried about you!" I said as she walked over and hugged me tightly. "What happened at the mansion?"

"Your father broke through the barricade that we had up…me and the rest of the ministry would have been killed if Mark wouldn't have showed up."

I sighed, "Gosh, I'm sorry you all had to go through that."

"Don't be, protecting you is the best thing we can do right now. Once you really learn to control your powers, you'll be unstoppable."

I smiled thinking about myself actually becoming strong enough to take out my father. That's when reality struck me…

"Ramie…what happens if I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" she asked.

"Destroy my father…I mean yea he is ruthless and doesn't deserve to live after everything he has done, but I don't feel like killing him will make me feel better."

She sighed, "Your mom was afraid you would feel that way, but when the time comes, she is positive that you will go through with it."

"I hope you're all right. I don't want to be a failure."

She smiled, "You won't be. Now come downstairs for some dinner…what is that?"

I looked down in the direction she was looking at and smiled when I realized it was my ring. "Oh this…well The Undertaker and I…"

"Are getting married!" she said as she threw her arms around me. "Oh this is exciting Carmen! Does the queen know?"

"I think that's what Mark was telling her outside. She seemed really happy when she waved at me."

She sighed, "That's so cute. I can't wait for the day I can get married and have children of my own."

"I hope I can be the maid of honor in your wedding missy." I told her as I got up and followed her out of my room.

"Oh don't worry you will be," she said. We continued our conversation up until we reached the dining hall.

"Where are we by the way," I asked her as we took our seats.

"We are back in the Realm of Darkness but we had to redo the castle and put up a stronger barricade. We should be safe for awhile."

I nodded and then turned my attention to my mother who had just taken a seat at the head of the table. The Undertaker took a seat across from me with a smirk on his face.

"So Mark tell me that he wishes to take your hand in marriage dear, is this true?" my mother asked with a smile.

"Yes it is, once this war with father is over." I told her.

She looked at him with a smile, "Then you have my blessing. Just promise me that you will take care of her,"

"You have nothing to worry about your highness. She will be in good hands."

While eating dinner my mother and I spent our time trying to catch up on things. She told me about how hurt she was the day she had to leave me with Paul and how much she wanted to get me back.

"When that explosion occurred at the funeral home, I saw my chance to put my plan into action. I saw how much Mark cared for you in his heart and I knew he and Glenn would be a perfect set of bodyguards for you."

I laughed, "Well your _bodyguards_ made quite the impression mother…especially that one."

Kane tilted his head to the side, "Hey, I had to scare you a little bit. It's in my nature you know."

We all laughed at him. "So when do I continue my training?"

My mom smiled, "Spoken like a true sorceress…you'll begin tomorrow morning if that's alright."

"Sounds good to me," I said as I winked at Mark. He smirked and then took a bite of his food.

As promised we got started that following morning. I trained with my mother at first, learning new skills and practicing my old ones. Later that day, I found myself training with Hunter. He was trying to lighten the mood by cracking a few jokes. It was actually helping a lot. He was a really great trainer and helped me stay motivated.

When my training was done for the day, I retreated back to my room where Mark was meditating. I walked in quietly and slipped into the bathroom to take my bath. When I was done I put on a silky night gown and then brushed out my hair. When I opened thee door to the bathroom I was greeted with a kiss from the Lord of Darkness. As I wrapped my arms around his neck I realized that he was completely naked and I was pressed tightly against his body.

He picked me up and carried me to our bed, laying me down gently. His hand slid up my thigh until he reached my underwear. He tugged them down and off of my body but didn't bother with my nightgown. Instead he simply spread my legs and lathered down my womanhood with his soft tongue. Waves of pleasure swept through my body igniting my senses and releasing soft moans. He stopped and looked up at me, "you know you don't have to be quiet here right? No one will hear you in this place."

"Oh..." I said and then gasped when he went back to work on me. My moans grew as he slid his long tongue inside of me. I ended up coming in his mouth and he lapped it up like a champ.

He then stripped me out of my night gown and then lifted my legs up so that they were resting on his shoulders. Slowly he slid his long and hard penis into my wet pussy hitting everyone of my walls as he did so. I nearly screamed his name as he pulled out and then dropped back inside of me several times. I licked my lips and arched my back as he picked up the pace, working my body like it was a sport he was competing in.

"_Uhhh!…faster baby," I_ moaned as I grabbed my breasts and held onto them. He smirked and fulfilled my command sending me into a frenzy. "_Oh Mark, that feels good baby," _I moaned as my toes started to curl. Suddenly he stopped and made me get on top of him.

"_Ride me baby," _he said. I did as he said and rode him like a pro. He placed his hands on my hips and moaned, _"Oh shit,"_

I rode him fast and hard just the way he liked it. It was getting hotter with every passing second, my hair had started to frizz up and so did his. As we were reaching the final moments of ecstasy I felt something happen. My powers seemed to increase dramatically out of nowhere and so did his. He flipped me over so that I was once again on my back. With quick strokes he finished off our moment of pleasure. I closed my eyes and dug my nails into his back as we both reached our climax.

Mark collapsed on top of me for a few moments and then lifted himself back up to look at my face. "You know…I wanted to wait until our wedding night to do this, but you are just too beautiful for your own good."

I smiled and then received a kiss from him.

"What happened before we stopped?" I asked him as he rolled over to lay on his back.

He looked at me and smiled, "We made each other stronger. You drained some of my powers and I drained some of yours."

"Is that supposed to happen?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure but hey at least we both benefit from it."

I nodded and then closed my eyes while he ran his fingers through my frizzy hair.

"Hey Mark?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think I can beat Paul?"

He chuckled, "I don't think you can sweetie, I _know _you can beat him."

I smiled and laid there until I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Rain: Chapter 12**

I continued training for nearly a month before I was finally ready to face my father. My powers had increased dramatically along with my skills. Now all that was left to do was wait for him to come.

"My goodness…I never imagined you would become so powerful darling." My mother said one afternoon. I was sitting outside in the garden still practicing my powers and she had been watching from the door. I smiled at her and then put my powers to rest.

"I never thought I could get any stronger than I was before either. I think I'll be ready when he comes."

She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. "I'm so glad that you were born. You were the only good thing that I got from that whole disaster."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way," I told her.

"Come on, let's go inside for now. You have had a wonderful and busy month. It's time that you rest awhile."

I nodded and followed her into the castle. "I have something for you honey, please come with me."

She led me upstairs to her room where she showed me a beautiful light blue wedding gown. "I had it made especially for you, I hope you like it,"

"Oh mother it's perfect I love it!" I said as I hugged her. "Why isn't it white?"

She put her hands on her hips and glared at me, "Oh please, you don't think I know that you and Undertaker have already messed around a few times?"

I blushed, "I'm sorry…he was so irresistible."

She laughed, "Its alright darling…I wasn't pure either when I got married."

I smiled at her, a little embarrassed to be talking about this with my mother.

"Speaking of The Undertaker, he was looking for you earlier."

"Did he say what he wanted?" I asked.

She shook her head, "he only said that he really needed to talk to you."

I turned on my heels and then left to go find him. I wasn't too sure what he wanted but I hoped that it wasn't anything bad.

When I found him, he was in our bedroom sitting on the bed with his head buried in his hands. I walked in and shut the door quietly. He looked up at me with a soft smile and then asked me to come to him. I did as he said and walked up to him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He sighed, "I think we messed up by sleeping together so soon."

I looked at him with a confused face, "What do you mean?"

He stood up and placed his hand on my lower abdomen. Gently he pressed on my uterus and held it there for a few seconds. "Oh no…that explains a lot."

"Mark what are you talking about?" I asked getting scared.

"Carmen…you are with child."

Those words hit me like a solid rock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I could feel it when you got up and started practicing this morning. I didn't know exactly where you were but I could feel the power coming from within you…our child."

My heart started racing, how could I be with child and not know it? "How far along do you think I am?"

"I'm not certain…we've been at it so many times…"

"Well my powers didn't start increasing a lot until a month ago so…I'm betting a month." I told him.

He sighed, "There is no way I'm letting you fight Paul alone like this. I can't allow you or the baby to get hurt."

I sighed, "I understand, but I have to do this. Besides you will be there if anything happens…and I know you can finish him if I don't."

He kissed my forehead and then held me close. The warmth of his body made me feel so safe and secure.

"Should we tell the others?" he then asked me.

"Maybe my mom, the others might get in the way of what I need to do."

He nodded and then we set off to find my mother. When we told her, she was thrilled about the news and a little worried too.

"When I was pregnant with you I never got any stronger like you have. Maybe this baby is the source of your powers now." She told me.

"Yea maybe you're right." I touched my belly and then smiled at The Undertaker. "I never once thought that I would be a mother."

He smiled, "Well I never once thought that you could be the mother of my children one day."

My mom shook her head, "I always thought that you two would never get along. I'm glad that you do though."

We all smiled and then went to the dining room for dinner. The entire time that I was eating I could feel my little angel slowly growing within me. I only hoped that my fight with Paul would not ruin any of my future plans.


	14. Chapter 13

**Rain: Chapter 13**

Four months after I found out I was pregnant, Mark and I traveled to the hospital and found out that we were going to be the parents of a baby boy. I rubbed my belly that was poking out kind of far and then kissed Mark.

"Great so I have a mini you to worry about then…" I told him as we left the hospital.

He laughed and then kissed me softly. "I can't wait to get this war over with so we can move on with our lives."

"Yea me too, I just hope I am strong enough to defeat my father."

Mark lifted my chin and kissed me again, "Don't worry you are strong enough I can feel it."

I smiled and then we heard someone laugh darkly from behind us. We also noticed how quiet it got and there was no one around us any longer. When we turned around, Mark got hit straight on by a powerful blast that sent him crashing into a car.

"Mark!" I screamed as I ran to him. I kneeled down by his side and put his head in my lap. "Mark please speak to me, don't do this to me right now." I cried.

"Awe, what's wrong my dear? Did I hit him too hard?"

I looked up into the eyes of the one I once called my father and I immediately felt hatred. My powers began to grow as he stepped closer and closer to me.

"Oh and what's this? You are having a child?" he asked. "Now why would you do that to me Carmen? You are starting to act like that mother of yours…that sleazy whore!"

Now I was mad. In a fit of anger and outrage I closed my eyes and let out a scream that could have shattered glass. When I opened my eyes, we were back in the Realm of Darkness. The Undertaker's ministry surrounded us as I held Mark close to me and cried.

"Carmen! What happened honey?" My mother asked.

"It was father…he came out of nowhere and I didn't stop him in time." I cried. "Please tell me he's alright,"

She bent down and placed her hands on his head and his chest and chanted something I didn't understand. Suddenly, Mark's eyes popped open and he looked up at me with a smile. "Hey beautiful,"

I smiled and then hugged him tightly. "Oh Mark, I'm so glad you're safe,"

He looked at me a little confused, "What do you mean? What happened?"

I explained the sneak attack to him and the rest of the ministry. They were horrified by what they heard but still opted to fight alongside me. "He should be coming now…we need to get ready."

I got Mark up and we headed off to the battle grounds to wait for Paul to break through. Just as I predicted, he came along with his army of ghouls.

"So it's finally come to this. My little darling against, the greatest dark sorcerer in the world!" He announced.

"After today you will only be a memory," I said. "Now hit me with your best shot you evil bastard."

He laughed and then attacked me with everything that he had. The others attacked his men engaging in one of the most spectacular battles I had ever seen. Soon it came down to me and Paul to finish the battle. He had a couple of scratches and bruises on his face while I had nothing to show.

"You've fought well my daughter…but I will be the one who wins this battle!" He said before attacking me yet again. I let my body take over then and reflected the blast back at him. It hit him square in the chest, knocking him onto his back. I didn't budge after that because I knew he was far from done.

He got up slowly and started to laugh. "Very good darling. It seems as though I have underestimated you…what do you say we call a truce?"

I eyed him, not believing a word he was saying. "How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"Because if I'm lying…I'll let The Undertaker kill me."

I looked over at Mark who stared him down nervously. As soon as he nodded I slowly relaxed myself. Suddenly he released a beam of yellow light and sent it flying at me. Before I could react, Hunter pushed me out of the way and let the beam hit himself. I ended up hitting my head on a rock and was starting to lose consciousness but not before witnessing The Undertaker killing Paul. He had got behind Paul and quickly snapped his neck before I passed out.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by The Undertaker, his ministry, and my mother.

"How are you feeling champ?" Mark asked me.

I smiled, "I'm alright, is Hunter Ok?"

"What do you mean? I'm back here," he said, waving to me from a wheelchair.

I giggled and then received a kiss on my forehead from my mother. "I'm so proud of you sweetie. I can't believe how well you defended yourself."

"Thanks mom, but everyone should be thanking Mark…he's the one who killed Paul."

They all looked at him and then started clapping. "Nice job Undertaker. You saved us all."

He shook his head, "no…Carmen did most of the work. I just finished it. You are the real hero baby,"

I smiled at him and then pulled him down to me for a kiss. Everyone laughed and then clapped for our victory once again. I was so happy that it was finally over and done with. Now I could move on and start the things that I wanted to do with my life.


	15. Chapter 14

**Rain: Final Chapter**

"Come on Carmen, You're going to be late!" Ramie yelled as she hurried me through the door.

"I'm sorry this dress is so huge on me now that I'm far along in my pregnancy. Are you sure I don't look fat?"

She giggled, "Carmen you're pregnant, You are suppose to look that way."

I sighed and then picked up my bouquet so I could get ready to walk down the aisle. Today was the day that me, The Princess of Light, and The Lord of Darkness would finally be one. The ceremony only took a few minutes with my mother being the one to unite us. We were both all smiles that entire time. Once we kissed and ended that portion of the ceremony we moved on to my mother's castle for the reception. I had so much fun dancing with Mark and the others. They were like my new family and I couldn't wait to spend eternity developing our relationships. In the middle of a slow dance with Mark, I felt something pop inside of my belly and then sharp pains surfaced all through my body.

"What's the matter?" Mark asked.

"I'm going into labor!" I yelled as I grasped my belly and fell into his arms. He quickly scooped me up and then carried me to a private room. The castle doctor then came in and helped me through the process. Within minutes I gave birth to a healthy baby boy that we named Marquis. He was so beautiful with green eyes like Mark's and brown hair. Mark and I shared a kiss and then allowed people to come in and admire our little bundle of joy. My mother's eyes were littered with tears as she held Marquis. From that point on we lived our lives in happiness and joy.


End file.
